Flora in Wonderland: A Sonic the Hedgehog Birthday fanfic (Part 1)
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: Flora is a young girl who wishes for more out of life than what she has in her boring hometown, so when she gets sucked into Sonic Generations, this is her big chance to have an adventure. What happens? Find out here. Notes: This is a fanfic collab that me and my friend, ZappuelLightnin'Rod, made for our friend SecretFlowerChild for her birthday. Don't judge this so harshly.


Note: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sega or the main character of this story. This is basically a special birthday present for one of my friends that myself and my friend Zappy came up with. Either way, Happy Birthday, Flora!

* * *

As the bedroom door slammed open, a young girl, around the age of 16 or 17, came into the room and threw her book bag on her bed.

"Another day, another exhausting 6 hours of school in the middle of nowhere finished," she sighed. She sat in her chair in front of the computer, and began to type for a bit. She then looked out of the corner of her eye and realized that there was an email in her mailbox. She clicked it open, and was greeted by the welcoming words of her online friend.

**_SilverariaMaximum: Good Morning! :D_**

She clicked on the link in the message, which took her to a forum. There, she began to type into the chat box and sent a message.

**_SecretFlowerChild: You do realize that it's almost 2 PM here, right?_**

Another email appeared. She refreshed the page to show another message from her friend…

**_SilverariaMaximum: Yeah, well I don't live where you live. :P Zappy home from school yet?_**

_**SecretFlowerChild: I don't know. I'm not psychic! :P**_

The girl sighed, amused by how her friend, Silver (at least, that's the only name she knew him by…) could be so dense and ridiculous. However, that's what she liked about him. Flora, as she usually went by, had known her virtual companion for a while now. Together, the two and their friend, Zappy, did all kinds of random chatting and stuff on the internet together, as well as talk about how their fan fiction writings were going. Even though she had only started posting her fan stories on the website a few months now, she had grown stronger as a writer and her stories seemed to get a lot of respect.

**_SilverariaMaximum: So, how has your story been going? More adventures ahead for Zonic and friends, I'm guessing?_**

**_ SecretFlowerChild: It's going nicely. Guessing that since you have Spring Break, you have plenty of time to write._**

**_ SilverariaMaximum: I guess so. I'm going to work on more of my fan fictions after a bit of Sonic Adventure 2. Jaa ne!_**

**_ SecretFlowerChild: Okay. Ja… whatever it is you said… :S_**

Flora sighed, and went back to working on her writing. She was planning out a humorous chapter for Znuckles and other minor Zone Cops to have a chapter in the spotlight. She finally got tired after about an hour of writing and got up. She went over to a small tv set and placed a disk into her Xbox 360, turning on Sonic Generations. She grabbed her controller, and began to play a bit of the game.

"Man, I wish life was as interesting as in my Sonic game…" Flora sighed. Life in her small town was rather boring. There was nothing better to do besides sit around, write, and play video games.

After a while, she started playing City Escape as Classic Sonic. Flora thought Classic was so darn cute. However, as Classic passed the usual truck demolition part of the level, she thought she saw a figure moving along the wall. Pausing the game, Flora looked a bit closer, to see that it was a different hedgehog in a futuristic suit.

"Zonic?" Flora wondered aloud, "What would he be doing in this game?"

Just then, a light blazed from the screen. Flora covered her eyes, but the light was too bright and she was blinded. When her vision came to, she appeared in a grassy field. Her school clothes felt a bit strange, as if they had gone through a Shrinky-Dinks maker, then were stretched back to her size. They felt unnatural on her, like they were ¼ of a size too small or too big.

"Where the heck am I?" she asked. Flora then saw a blue flash run by, which stopped in front of her. Her mouth fell to the floor as a Blue spiky Hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes stood smiling at her.

"You alright there?" the hedgehog asked.

"You… you're Sonic!" Flora gasped, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yep. that's me!" Sonic chuckled, "Now, what is the name of yourself, huh?"

"I… my name's Flora!" she stated.

"Flora, eh? Flora the Cat. Nice to meet you," Sonic held out his hand politely to Flora.

"Cat? What do you mean by…" she started to notice something trailing behind her. Flora twisted her body to look behind her and saw coming out of her rear a lavender cat-like tail. She gasped then looked into a puddle of water nearby. When she saw herself, she couldn't believe her eyes! Looking back in the water was a cat-like face with lavender-purple fur. Flora looked at her body, and realized that she had a similar body structure to Sonic.

"I'm… a cat!" she stated. Flora paused for a second, then grinned. "This is so awesome! I'm a cat in Sonic the Hedgehog's world!"

Sonic, somewhat confused, looked at the ecstatic cat. He looked over to the side to see a smaller blue hedgehog that looked just like him, only smaller and rounder, appear beside Flora.

"Oh my god! Classic Sonic! Kawaii!" Flora shouted, hugging the smaller hedgehog. Classic stared at his older self with pleading eyes, as he felt the air being squeezed out of his chest.

Modern Sonic looked at the area ahead, which Flora realized was Green Hill Zone. He saw multiple areas where he was not limber enough to past, and some ceilings were too low and he would hit his head at high velocities.

"Well, past me, I think that it's your turn," he stated. Classic smiled, getting out of Flora's death grip, and prepared to dash ahead, when she stopped them.

"Wait! Can I go too? I know this stage like the back of my hands, and it's not everyday you get to go on an adventure with the famous Sonic the Hedgehog!" Flora stated, "Then again, I don't even understand why I'm here in the first place. Maybe this is a dream… but I don't feel like I'm dreaming…"

As she tried to understand why she was here, the Sonics looked at each other. "Should we let her come along?" Sonic asked. Classic shrugged, then pointed in the direction of the path.

"Well, can't argue with myself…" Sonic thought, "Okay, Flora, you go on ahead with little me. I'll see if I can get around to you guys later. Watch out for Egghead, though. Hopefully, he won't attack you guys..." with that, Modern Sonic ran off, leaving Flora and Classic to traverse the land.

"Alright, let's go!" Flora shouted excitedly. This is what she had been waiting for! A real adventure away from her boring life. She was able to save the world with the legendary hedgehog, Sonic, which she and her friends loved to play.

Classic ran ahead, with Flora surprisingly keeping up. Though confused with it at first, Flora considered the fact that since she was an humanoid animal at the moment similar to Sonic, that she could run fast like him. The pair ran through loop-da-loops and across the massive green plains.

A Badnik robot appeared in their path. Classic was able to jump over it, while Flora jumped and spun into a ball while crashing down on it, destroying it and releasing an animal. She smiled at her accomplishment, and continued running.

"Wonder if Eggman really is here…" Flora wondered aloud. Just then, a large wreaking ball flew down and almost hit Classic Sonic and Flora. Flora then heard the evil laugh of a round man in a red shirt and black pants with a yellow cape dangling behind him who was inside the robot that threw the wreaking ball.

"Eggman!" Flora shouted, while Classic Sonic growled at the tubby scientist.

"Greetings, Sonic and… um… other person," Classic Eggman stated.

"I'm Flora the Cat, and I am NOT someone you want to mess with!" Flora shouted, snarling as her hands revealed her claws.

"Is that so?" Eggman chortled, "Well then, take this!" the wreaking ball came toward the two, which knocked Classic Sonic into a wall.

"Classic!" Flora shouted in grief. Her eyes started glowing red as she grew angrier at the man, then she jumped up toward him. Eggman tried to swing the ball again, but Flora landed on top of his machine and began to claw at the controls, causing the machine to overload and explode. All except for Eggman's hovercraft device were destroyed.

"Ack bleck!" Eggman coughed, "You won't get away with this! I'll be back!" As he hovered away, Classic Sonic recovered from his smack into the wall. Looking at Flora, he gave the cat a thumbs up, which she responded to by hugging the oxygen out of Sonic again.

Just then, the two saw a weird ring shaped object that looked like a portal to somewhere. Classic Sonic, who jumped around and looked very excited, ran toward the ring and jumped into it.

"Is that… the special stage?" Flora asked. She waited for Classic to come out of the ring, but it seemed to take a long time.

Finally, Flora threw her hands in the air and groaned. "How long till he gets back?!" She then heard an evil laugh that was similar to Eggman, but slightly different.

"He won't be coming back to you, cat girl!" the voice stated.

"Wait… who was…" before Flora could finish, a large object whacked her in the head and she fell unconscious, as the warp ring suddenly turned black and disappeared…

* * *

Notes: Flora, I really hope you enjoyed this half of your special birthday story that I wrote up. The other half is on Zappy's profile (Though I'm starting to question whether I should have let him help or not...). For those of you who are reading this and have no idea what the hell is going on, this is basically a fanfic to my close friend here on Fanfiction, Flora AKA SecretFlowerChild, whose birthday is the day this was posted. Together, me and my friend made a birthday story for her because, well, it's kinda fitting that we made this because the three of us met on this website. Anyways, see you guys when my new stuff comes out, and Flora, you have a very happy birthday. :)


End file.
